Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters MeteorDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Meteor Dragon SkyScout-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Sky Scout Crashbug-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Crashbug MrVolcano-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mr. Volcano Nekogal2-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Nekogal #2 QueensKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Queen's Knight JacksKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Jack's Knight Rabidragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Rabidragon MokeyMokey-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Mokey Mokey SpiritoftheHarp-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Spirit of the Harp Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Mechancialchaser LabyrinthWall-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Labyrinth Wall Doron-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Doron Sabersaurus-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Sabersaurus KingofYamimakai-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | King of Yamimakai MushroomMan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mushroom Man TheJudgementHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | The Judgement Hand WormDrake-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Worm Drake Effect Monsters GogogoGolem-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gogogo Golem GagagaMagician-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Gagaga Magician ChaosSorcerer-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Chaos Sorcerer InjectionFairyLily-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Injection Fairy Lily KA2DesScissors-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | KA-2 Des Scissor LeviaDragonDaedalus-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Levia-Dragon - Daedalus SimorghBirdofDivinity-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Simorgh, Bird of Divinity ThestalostheFirestormMonarch-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch TroopDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Troop Dragon CrusaderofEndymion-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Crusader of Endymion DarkTunerNightmareHand-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand BigJaws-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Big Jaws SkullKraken-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Skull Kraken ZubabaKnight-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Zubaba Knight GanbaraKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ganbara Knight Jawsman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Jawsman DarkJeroid-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Dark Jeroid BerserkDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Berserk Dragon LordPoison-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Lord Poison ShadowGhoul-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Shadow Ghoul DrillBarnacle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Drill Barnacle CrashbugX-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Crashbug X CrashbugY-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Crashbug Y CrashbugZ-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Crashbug Z AchachaArcher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Achacha Archer Goblindbergh-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Goblindbergh SuperCrashbug-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Super Crashbug PorcupineFish-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Porcupine Fish Flelf-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Flelf Chewbone-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chewbone ChewboneJr-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chewbone Jr. RaiRider-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rai Rider CeremonialBell-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ceremonial Bell DesrookArchfiend-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Desrook Archfiend MindonAir-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mind on Air SummonerMonk-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Summoner Monk TerrorkingArchfiend-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Terrorking Archfiend Flipangutan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Flipangutan StingingSwordsman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stinging Swordsman BeastWarriorPuma-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Beast-Warrior Puma TripleStarTrion-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Triple Star Trion DDEsperStarSparrow-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Esper Star Sparrow Kagetokage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kagetokage PhoenixBeastGairuda-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Phoenix Beast Gairuda IronhammertheGiant-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ironhammer the Giant DDJetIron-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dimensional Jet Iron StrayCat-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stray Cat MonsterCat-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Monster Cat JoethePixie-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Joe the Pixie Pinecono-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Pinecono Acorno-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Acorno FrillerRabca-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Friller Rabca SharkStickers-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Shark Stickers NeedleSunfish-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Needle Sunfish UFOTurtle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | UFO Turtle ChaosEndRulerRuleroftheBeginningandtheEnd-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos End Ruler - Ruler of the Beginning and the End PompadourBlizzardon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Pompadour Blizzardon BaggyPantsLavasaurus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Baggy Pants Lavasaurus Icebergdon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Icebergdon Flamesaurus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Flamesaurus GravekeepersDescendant-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gravekeeper's Descendant GalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Daybreaker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Daybreaker ShiningAngel-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Angel GoddesswiththeThirdEye-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Goddess with the Third Eye Lightserpent-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Lightserpent PlasmaBall-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Plasma Ball PhotonCerberus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Cerberus BlueEyesStatueDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon RedEyesStatueDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg | Red-Eyes Statue Dragon StatueDarkMagician-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Statue Dark Magician StatueDarkMagicianGirl-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Statue Dark Magician Girl FlameArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Flame Armor Ninja AirArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Air Armor Ninja DododoWarrior-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dododo Warrior AquaArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Aqua Armor Ninja EarthArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Earth Armor Ninja ReaperoftheCards-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Reaper of the Cards OrangeShaman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Orange Shaman RedShaman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Red Shaman GreenShaman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Green Shaman Kurivolt-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kurivolt RainbowShaman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rainbow Shaman TongueTwister-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg | Tongue Twister GiantGerm-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Giant Germ AyeIron-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Aye-Iron Darklon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Darklon TinGoldfish-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Tin Goldfish GearspringSpirit-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gearspring Spirit MaraudingCaptain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Marauding Captain SpearfishSoldier-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Spearfish Soldier Airorca-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Airorca JunkRobotTeapotKangaroo-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo JunkRobotCamelcycle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Junk Robot Camelcycle JunkRobotCleanaga-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Junk Robot Cleanaga JunkRobotComputerkong-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Junk Robot Computerkong GagagaGirl-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Girl Shocktopus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shocktopus PhotonLizard-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Lizard PhotonThrasher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Thrasher PhotonCrusher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Crusher ReverseBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Reverse Buster GogogoGiant-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gogogo Giant PhotonLeo-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Leo PhotonCircle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Circle ZWUnicornSpear-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Unicorn Spear PuppetPlant-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Puppet Plant DarkRedEnchanter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dark Red Enchanter RescueCat-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rescue Cat NoblemanEaterBug-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Nobleman-Eater Bug WingCaptain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wing Captain TopScorer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Top Scorer ZubabaBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Zubaba Buster DefendingSweeper-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Defending Sweeper JumboDrill-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Jumbo Drill RoadRoller-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Road Roller StrongShovelExcavator-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Strong Shovel Excavator MysticalDonator-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Mystical Donator RocketArrowExpress-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rocket Arrow Express SnowPlowHustleRustle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Snow Plow Hustle Rustle Tomatoknight-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Tomatoknight TomatoinTomato-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Tomato in Tomato ChachakaArcher-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Chachaka Archer DiceLeveler-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Dice Leveler GravekeepersSpy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gravekeeper's Spy Inmato-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Inmato MysticTomato-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mystic Tomato MajesticJester-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Majestic Jester DiceJar-JP-Anime-ZX-Slots.png | Dice Jar DebuggerX-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Debugger X GimmickPuppetPrincess-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Princess DebuggerZ-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Debugger Z DebuggerY-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Debugger Y GimmickPuppetScarecrow-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Scarecrow ChronomalyMayanMachine-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chronomaly Mayan Machine CrystalSkull-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Crystal Skull CabreraStone-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Cabrera Stone AshokaPillar-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Ashoka Pillar HammerShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hammer Shark ChronomalyColossalHead-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Colossal Head ChronomalyGoldenJet-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Golden Jet ChronomalyCrystalSkull-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Crystal Skull ChronomalyCrystalBones-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Crystal Bones Cameraclops-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Cameraclops ScandalSnapper-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Scandal Snapper PaparazziPest-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Paparazzi Pest OverlayOwl-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Owl MorphoButterspy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Morpho Butterspy HammerBounzer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hammer Bounzer OverlayEater-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Eater GagagaGardna-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Gardna TasukeKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tasuke Knight SwallowtailButterspy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Swallowtail Butterspy BladeBounzer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blade Bounzer MoonlitPapillon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Moonlit Papillon PhantomBounzer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Phantom Bounzer CardcarD-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cardcar D CatGirl-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cat Girl Tribulldog-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tribulldog StrayCatGirl-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stray Cat Girl GimmickPuppetEggHead-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Egg Head GimmickPuppetDrearyDoll-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll ChronomalyMoai-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Moai DamageMage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Mage PhotonCaesar-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Caesar KingsKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | King's Knight HeroicChallengerSpartan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Challenger - Spartan HeroicChallengerWarHammer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Challenger - War Hammer HeroicChallengerSwordshield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Challenger - Swordshield HeroicChallengerDoubleLance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Challenger - Double Lance ChronomalyAztecMaskGolem-JP-Anime-ZX-2.png | Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem ChronomalyTulaGuardian-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Tula Guardian ChronomalyCabreraTrebuchet-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet ChronomalyMudGolem-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Mud Golem ChronomalySolMonolith-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chronomaly Sol Monolith ZWPhoenixBow-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Phoenix Bow Battlestorm-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Battlestorm MasteroftheFlamingDragonswords-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Master of the Flaming Dragonswords MagnetEagleDelta-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Magnet Eagle Delta MagnetSaucer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magnet Saucer GagagaCaesar-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Caesar MagnetApeEpsilon-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Magnet Ape Epsilon MagnetCrocodileZeta-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Magnet Crocodile Zeta LionheartedLocomotive-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Lionhearted Locomotive BullBlader-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Bull Blader MagnetMannequin-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Magnet Mannequin MagnetJammer-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Magnet Jammer ExpressTrainTrolleyOlley-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Express Train Trolley Olley MagnetChameleon-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Magnet Chameleon HeroicChallengerExtraSword-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword ConstructionTrainSignalRed-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Construction Train Signal Red GrappleBlocker-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Grapple Blocker FiendishKnight-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Fiendish Knight Unifrog-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Unifrog AchachaChanbara-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Achacha Chanbara BehemoththeKingofAllAnimals-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Behemoth the King of All Animals HeraldicBeastAberconway-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heraldic Beast Aberconway HeraldicBeastBernersFalcon-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon BlueMountainButterspy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blue Mountain Butterspy PlanetPathfinder-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Planet Pathfinder SolarWindJammer-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Solar Wind Jammer PhotonDeltaWing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Delta Wing PhotonPirate-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Pirate TripodFish-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tripod Fish GimmickPuppetMagnetDoll-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll GimmickPuppetGearChanger-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer GimmickPuppetTwilightJoker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker GimmickPuppetScissorArms-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms GimmickPuppetNightmare-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Gimmick Puppet Nightmare DeepSweeper-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Deep Sweeper HeroicChallengerNightWatchman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Challenger - Night Watchman Mogmole-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mogmole Grandram-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Grandram ScrapRecycler-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Scrap Recycler ScrapSearcher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Scrap Searcher ScrapHunter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Scrap Hunter ScrapShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Scrap Shark ScrapGolem-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Scrap Golem DododoBot-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dododo Bot SpearShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Spear Shark GogogoGhost-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gogogo Ghost Traplin-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Traplin DoubleShark-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Double Shark HeraldicBeastBasilisk-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldic Beast Basilisk PhotonSatellite-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Photon Satellite GalaxyKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Knight HeraldicBeastEale-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heraldic Beast Eale HeraldicBeastTwinHeadedEagle-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle HeraldicBeastLeo-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heraldic Beast Leo HeraldicBeastUnicorn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heraldic Beast Unicorn BaconSaver-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Bacon Saver Amarylease-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Amarylease ZWLightningBlade-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Lightning Blade ZWTornadoBringer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Tornado Bringer GarbageOgre-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Garbage Ogre GarbageLord-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Garbage Lord XyzRemora-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Remora PhotonSlasher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Slasher Kuriphoton-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kuriphoton HyperAncientSharkMegalodon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon DimensionWanderer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dimension Wanderer ZWUltimateShield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Ultimate Shield GagagaClerk-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Clerk GalaxyWizard-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Wizard DjinnCycle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Djinn Cycle Bachibachibachi-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Bachibachibachi GogogoGigas-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gogogo Gigas ArmedSamuraiBenKei-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Armed Samurai - Ben Kei CoachCaptainBearman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Coach Captain Bearman Mimimic-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mimimic PantherWarrior-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Panther Warrior CoachSoldierWolfbark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Coach Soldier Wolfbark BeastKingBarbaros-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Beast King Barbaros MosaicManticore-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mosaic Manticore Dotedotengu-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dotedotengu TamagushitheRighteous-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Tamagushi the Righteous SakakitheHonorStudent-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sakaki the Honor Student TatakawaKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tatakawa Knight Sharkraken-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sharkraken LancelotKnightoftheLake-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Lancelot, Knight of the Lake TristanKnightofTragedy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tristan, Knight of Tragedy FireLily-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fire Lily FerociousFlora-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ferocious Flora Cosmos-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cosmos BlizzardFalcon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blizzard Falcon AuroraWing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Aurora Wing BattlinBoxerHeadgeared-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Headgeared BattlinBoxerGlassjaw-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw ChirontheMage-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Chiron the Mage Gilasaurus-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Gilasaurus MorphingJar-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Morphing Jar ScrapKong-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Scrap Kong TheSixSamuraiNisashi-JP-Anime-ZX.png | The Six Samurai - Nisashi TheSixSamuraiYariza-JP-Anime-ZX.png | The Six Samurai - Yariza LittleFairy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Little Fairy MagicHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magic Hand RadiustheHalfMoonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon ParsectheInterstellarDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon PhotonSpecter-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Photon Specter BigWhale-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Big Whale Starfish-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Starfish PantherShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Panther Shark EagleShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Eagle Shark BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Berserk Gorilla BoarSoldier-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Boar Soldier GiantOrc-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Giant Orc GiantRat-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Giant Rat JiraiGumo-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Jirai Gumo MaliceDollofDemise-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Malice Doll of Demise TwinHeadedBehemoth-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Twin-Headed Behemoth InzektorDragonfly-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Inzektor Dragonfly BattlinBoxerSparrer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Sparrer GagagaChild-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Child BattlinBoxerSwitchitter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Switchitter BattlinBoxerCounterpunch-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch ZWEagleClaw-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Eagle Claw FireHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fire Hand ShiningDestroyer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Destroyer DododoBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dododo Buster IceHand-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Ice Hand ShiningSly-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Sly ShiningRabbit-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Rabbit GanbaraLancer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ganbara Lancer BubbleBreeder-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Bubble Breeder MagicalUndertaker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magical Undertaker CaligoClawCrow-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Caligo Claw Crow SuperDefenseRobotLio-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Super Defense Robot Lio SuperDefenseRobotElephan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Super Defense Robot Elephan BiteBug-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Bite Bug SuperDefenseRobotMonki-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Super Defense Robot Monki CraneCrane-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Crane Crane GuardPenguin-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Guard Penguin CookedSweetCorn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cooked Sweet Corn DoomDonuts-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Doom Donuts IndestructibleAirshipHindenkraft-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Indestructible Airship Hindenkraft UnsinkableTitanica-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Unsinkable Titanica NightExpressKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Night Express Knight Gentlemander-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gentlemander RuffianRailcar-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ruffian Railcar VGnome-JP-Anime-ZX.png | V Gnome VSalamander-JP-Anime-ZX.png | V Salamander VSylph-JP-Anime-ZX-2.jpg | V Sylph VUndine-JP-Anime-ZX-2.jpg | V Undine UmbralHorrorGhoul-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Umbral Horror Ghoul UmbralHorrorUnform-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Umbral Horror Unform DoubleFinShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double Fin Shark SilentAngler-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Silent Angler UmbralHorrorWillotheWisp-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp StarSeraphScout-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Star Seraph Scout StarSeraphSage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Star Seraph Sage StarSeraphSword-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Star Seraph Sword SchwarzschildLimitDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Schwarzschild Limit Dragon SpellRecycler-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Spell Recycler DZWChimeraClad-JP-Anime-ZX.png | DZW - Chimera Clad Interceptomato-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Interceptomato XyzAgent-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Agent SecretSectDruidWid-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Secret Sect Druid Wid SecretSectDruidDru-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Secret Sect Druid Dru MalicevorousSpoon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Malicevorous Spoon MalicevorousFork-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Malicevorous Fork MalicevorousKnife-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Malicevorous Knife ToyKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Toy Knight Explossum-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Explossum SwordsmanofRevealingLight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Swordsman of Revealing Light HeroicChallengerAmbushSoldier-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier HeroicChallengerClaspSword-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Challenger - Clasp Sword BattlinBoxerRibGardna-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna BattlinBoxerRabbitPuncher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher MythicTreeDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mythic Tree Dragon MythicWaterDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mythic Water Dragon ArmedProtectorDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Armed Protector Dragon OverlaySentinel-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Sentinel OverlayBooster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Booster SoulDrainDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Soul Drain Dragon BabyRaccoonPonpoko-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Baby Raccoon Ponpoko BabyRaccoonTantan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Baby Racoon Tantan DododoWitch-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dododo Witch DododoSwordsman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dododo Swordsman ChowChowChan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chow Chow Chan GorgonicGolem-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgonic Golem GorgonicGargoyle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgonic Gargoyle DepthShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Depth Shark DoggyDiver-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Doggy Diver ZWSleipnirMail-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Sleipnir Mail ZWAsuraStrike-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Asura Strike OilyCicada-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Oily Cicada DreamCicada-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dream Cicada Gillagillancer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gillagillancer ChronomalyMoaiCarrier-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Moai Carrier ChronomalyWingedSphinx-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Winged Sphinx SaberShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Saber Shark StingingJellyfish-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stinging Jellyfish SilentSeaNettle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Silent Sea Nettle GimmickPuppetDesTroy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Des Troy DeepSpaceCruiserIX-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Deep-Space Cruiser IX PhotonChargeman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Chargeman MosquitoForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mosquito Force MosquitoCommando-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mosquito Commando RainbowKuriboh-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rainbow Kuriboh GorgonicGhoul-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgonic Ghoul MermaidShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mermaid Shark GorgonicCerberus-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Gorgonic Cerberus GazerShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gazer Shark InfectionFly-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Infection Fly ZSVanishSage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZS - Vanish Sage GimmickPuppetHumptyDumpty-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty GimmickPuppetShadowFeeler-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler SilentWobby-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Silent Wobby ChronomalyGordianKnot-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Gordian Knot HeliosphereDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heliosphere Dragon BattlinBoxerVeil-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Battlin' Boxer Veil UmbralHorrorGhost-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Umbral Horror Ghost BlizzardThunderbird-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blizzard Thunderbird BattlinBoxerBigBandage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Big Bandage ProminenceHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Prominence Hand GalaxyTyranno-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Tyranno GalaxyMirrorSage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Mirror Sage UmbralHorrorGolem-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Umbral Horror Golem DreamShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dream Shark DepthBiter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Depth Biter CutterShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cutter Shark BoomShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Boom Shark NumeronWall-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numeron Wall ZSOuroborosSage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZS - Ouroboros Sage DoppelgangerShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Doppelganger Shark BuzzbuzzSeven-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Buzzbuzz Seven GagagaGuardian-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Guardian ZWSylphidWing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Sylphid Wing GagagaMancer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Mancer Ritual Monsters PaladinofPhotonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Paladin of Photon Dragon BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Black Luster Soldier Fusion Monsters KaiserDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Kaiser Dragon BlueEyesUltimateStatueDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon TwinPhotonLizard-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Twin Photon Lizard ArcanaKnightJoker-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Arcana Knight Joker ElectromagneticMagnedragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Electromagnetic Magnedragon MasterofOz-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Master of Oz SkullKnight-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Skull Knight Xyz Monsters Grenosaurus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Grenosaurus SubmersibleCarrierAeroShark-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Submersible Carrier Aero Shark Number17LeviathanDragon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Number39Utopia-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 39: Utopia Number34TerrorByte-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 34: Terror-Byte BabyTiragon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Baby Tiragon Number83GalaxyQueen-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 83: Galaxy Queen TwinTailCatLady-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Twin Tail Cat Lady BlackRayLancer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Black Ray Lancer Number61Volcasaurus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 61: Volcasaurus Number19Freezadon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 19: Freezadon Number56GoldRat-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 56: Gold Rat Number10Illumiknight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 10: Illumiknight Number20GigaBrilliant-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 20: Giga-Brilliant BladeArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Blade Armor Ninja Number12CrimsonShadowArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja Number11BigEye-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 11: Big Eye Number16ShockMaster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 16: Shock Master NumberC39UtopiaRay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C39: Utopia Ray Number96DarkMist-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 96: Dark Mist WindUpZenmaister-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wind-Up Zenmaister LeviairtheSeaDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Leviair the Sea Dragon RecycleRhinobot-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Recycle Rhinobot Number30AcidGolemofDestruction-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction Playmaker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Playmaker MuzurhythmtheStringDjinn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Muzurhythm the String Djinn DigvorzhakKingofHeavyIndustry-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry SuperdreadnoughtRailCannonGustavMax-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max TemtempothePercussionDjinn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Temtempo the Percussion Djinn TomatoKing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tomato King MelomelodytheBrassDjinn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Melomelody the Brass Djinn KachiKochiDragon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Kachi Kochi Dragon ThunderEndDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Thunder End Dragon DaigustoPhoenix-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Daigusto Phoenix Number7LuckyStraight-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 7: Lucky Straight TinArchduke-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Tin Archduke AntidoteNurse-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Antidote Nurse Number15GimmickPuppetGiantGrinder-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder EvolzarLaggia-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Evolzar Laggia LavalvalChain-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Lavalval Chain SteelswarmRoach-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Steelswarm Roach Number32SharkDrake-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 32: Shark Drake ChronomalyCrystalChrononaut-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut Number25ForceFocus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number 25: Force Focus PhotonPapilloperative-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Papilloperative PhotonStrikeBounzer-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Photon Strike Bounzer SumoKingDog-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sumo King Dog CatGirlMagician-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cat Girl Magician Number33ChronomalyMachuMech-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech Number40GimmickPuppetofStrings-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings NeoGalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon SuperdimensionalRobotGalaxyDestroyer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer HeroicChampionExcalibur-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Champion - Excalibur Number6ChronomalyAtlandis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis VylonDisigma-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Vylon Disigma OneEyedSkillGainer-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | One-Eyed Skill Gainer Number8HeraldicKingGenomHeritage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage PhotonAlexandraQueen-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Photon Alexandra Queen Number9DysonSphere-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 9: Dyson Sphere Number88GimmickPuppetofLeo-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo NumberC32SharkDrakeVeiss-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss HeroicChampionGandiva-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Champion - Gandiva GagagaCowboy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Cowboy HeroicChampionKusanagi-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Champion - Kusanagi ConstellarPleiades-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Constellar Pleiades ConstellarPtolemyM7-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Constellar Ptolemy M7 EvigishkiMerrowgeist-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Evigishki Merrowgeist EvolzarSolda-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Evolzar Solda GachiGachiGantetsu-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gachi Gachi Gantetsu GaiaDragontheThunderCharger-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger HieraticSunDragonOverlordofHeliopolis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis InzektorExaBeetle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Inzektor Exa-Beetle InzektorExaStag-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Inzektor Exa-Stag MiratheStarBearer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mira the Star-Bearer ShiningElf-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Elf TirasKeeperofGenesis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tiras, Keeper of Genesis WindUpZenmaines-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wind-Up Zenmaines Number69HeraldryCrest-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 69: Heraldry Crest ZWLeoArms-JP-Anime-ZX.png | ZW - Leo Arms Number53HearteartH-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 53: Heart-eartH Number92HearteartHDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon StarliegePaladynamo-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Starliege Paladynamo MechquippedAngineer-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Mechquipped Angineer CXyzMechquippedDjinnAngeneral-EN-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral CoachKingGiantrainer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Coach King Giantrainer CXyzCoachLordUltimatrainer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer NoritotheMoralLeader-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Norito the Moral Leader CXyzSimontheGreatMoralLeader-EN-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader ComicsHeroKingArthur-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Comics Hero King Arthur CXyzComicsHeroLegendArthur-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur BattlecruiserDianthus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlecruiser Dianthus CXyzBattleshipCherryBlossom-EN-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom IceBeastZerofyne-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ice Beast Zerofyne BattlinBoxerLeadYoke-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke GauntletLauncher-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gauntlet Launcher FairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Fairy Cheer Girl CXyzDarkFairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl Number107GalaxyEyesTachyonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon NumberC107NeoGalaxyEyesTachyonDragon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon SharkFortress-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shark Fortress Number105BattlinBoxerStarCestus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus NumberC105BattlinBoxerCometCestus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus Number106GiantHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 106: Giant Hand NumberC106GiantRedHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C106: Giant Red Hand NumberC39UtopiaRayV-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C39: Utopia Ray V UnformedVoid-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Unformed Void GooglyEyesDrumDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon IcePrincessZereort-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ice Princess Zereort SharkCaesar-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shark Caesar SkypalaceGangaridai-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Skypalace Gangaridai MermailAbysstrite-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Mermail Abysstrite CXyzSkypalaceBabylon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Skypalace Babylon Number66MasterKeyBeetle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 66: Master Key Beetle StarliegeLordGalaxion-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Starliege Lord Galaxion Number104Masquerade-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 104: Masquerade Number102StarSeraphSentry-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry NumberC104UmbralHorrorMasquerade-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade NumberC39UtopiaRayVictory-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory Number44SkyPegasus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 44: Sky Pegasus Number65DjinnBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 65: Djinn Buster NumberC65KingOverfiend-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C65: King Overfiend NumberC96DarkStorm-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C96: Dark Storm Number54LionHeart-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 54: Lion Heart BattlinBoxerCheatCommissioner-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxer Cheat Commissioner NightPapilloperative-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Night Papilloperative Number46Dragluon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 46: Dragluon Number64RoninRaccoonSandayu-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu Number73AbyssSplash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 73: Abyss Splash GorgonicGuardian-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgonic Guardian Number94Crystalzero-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 94: Crystalzero NumberC69HeraldryCrestofHorror-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror NumberC92HearteartHChaosDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon Number1InfectionBuzzKing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 1: Infection Buzz King Number3CicadaKing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 3: Cicada King Number4StealthKragen-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 4: Stealth Kragen KragenSpawn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kragen Spawn Number2NinjaShadowMosquito-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito NewOrder4EthericAnubis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 4: Etheric Anubis NewOrder6EthericApophis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 6: Etheric Apophis NewOrder8EthericSebek-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 8: Etheric Sebek NewOrder10EthericHorus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 10: Etheric Horus NewOrder12EthericMaahes-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 12: Etheric Maahes NewOrder13EthericAmon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | New Order 13: Etheric Amon Number39UtopiaRoots-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 39: Utopia Roots Number10DarkIllumiknight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 10: Dark Illumiknight Number101SilentHonorARK-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 101: Silent Honor ARK NumberC15GimmickPuppetGiantHunter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter Number103Ragnazero-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 103: Ragnazero NumberC101SilentHonorDARK-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C101: Silent Honor DARK NumberC40GimmickPuppetofDarkStrings-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings NumberC103Ragnafinity-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C103: Ragnafinity NumberC102ArchfiendSeraph-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C102: Archfiend Seraph NumberC88GimmickPuppetDisasterLeo-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo NumberC6ChronomalyChaosAtlandis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis NumberC9ChaosDysonSphere-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere Number80RhapsodyinBerserk-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk NumberC80RequieminBerserk-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C80: Requiem in Berserk Number43ManipulatorofSouls-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 43: Manipulator of Souls Number58BurnerVisor-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Number 58: Burner Visor NumberC43HighManipulatorofChaos-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos Number62GalaxyEyesPrimePhotonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Number100NumeronDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 100: Numeron Dragon NumberC5ChaosChimeraDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon NumberC73AbyssSupraSplash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash GalaxyStealthDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Stealth Dragon Number4NumeronGateCatvari-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 4: Numeron Gate Catvari Number3NumeronGateTrini-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 3: Numeron Gate Trini Number2NumeronGateDve-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 2: Numeron Gate Dve Number1NumeronGateEkam-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam NumberC1GateofChaosNumeronSunya-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C1: Numeron Chaos Gate Sunya NumberC1000Numeronius-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number C1000: Numeronius NumberiC1000NumeroniusNumeronia-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia CXyzBarianHope-JP-Anime-ZX.png | CXyz Barian Hope Number39UtopiaBeyond-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 39: Utopia Beyond GagagaSamurai-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Samurai NumberF0UtopicFuture-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number F0: Utopic Future Number99UtopicDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number 99: Utopic Dragon Monster Tokens KurivoltToken-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kurivolt Token TomatoToken-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Tomato Token PoochPartyToken-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Pooch Party Token WoofToken-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Woof Token FishSpawnToken-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fish Spawn Token UmbralHorrorMirageToken-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Umbral Horror Mirage Token BalloonToken-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Balloon Token RaftToken-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Raft Token KagemushaRaccoonToken-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kagemusha Raccoon Token InfectionBugToken-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Infection Bug Token ManipulatorToken-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Manipulator Token Spell Cards BlusteringWinds-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Blustering Winds DianKetotheCureMaster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dian Keto the Cure Master MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Monster Reborn Tornado-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tornado DoubleorNothing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double or Nothing! WonderWand-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Wonder Wand Salvage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Salvage AquaJet-EN-Anime-ZX.jpg | Aqua Jet Surface-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Surface CrashbugRoad-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Crashbug Road ThunderShort-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Thunder Short InfectedMail-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Infected Mail Cracking-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cracking ReleaseLease-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Release Lease ArchfiendsOath-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Archfiend's Oath FallingDown-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Falling Down BookofFlip-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Book of Flip SpaceRation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Space Ration FuriousMaxsCurse-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Furious Max's Curse AttrafficControl-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Attraffic Control InvitingCat-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Inviting Cat CatMeeting-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Cat Meeting FlipFlap-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Flip Flap MysteriousCatTransformation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mysterious Cat Transformation CatWorld-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Cat World EgoBoost-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ego Boost MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Mystical Space Typhoon RushRecklessly-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rush Recklessly FrozenIceCave-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Frozen Ice Cave Necrovalley-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Necrovalley XyzGift-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Gift ArmoredXyz-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Armored Xyz TwinVolcano-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Twin Volcano PhotonVeil-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Photon Veil PhotonLead-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Photon Lead MonsterSlots-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Monster Slots PhotonWind-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Wind CrossAttack-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cross Attack MonsterRecovery-JP-Anime-ZX-Statue.png | Monster Recovery MonsterReincarnation-JP-Anime-ZX-Statue.png | Monster Reincarnation PotofAvarice-JP-Anime-ZX-Statue.png | Pot of Avarice Reload-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Reload StatueZone-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Statue Zone Polymerization-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Polymerization DeFusion-JP-Anime-ZX-Statue.png | De-Fusion ArmorNinjitsuArtofTeleportation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Armor Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation FullForceStrike-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Full-Force Strike SpyAttack-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Spy Attack Gagagaback-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagaback Gagagabolt-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagabolt ArmorNinjitsuArtofAlchemy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy ArmorNinjitsuArtofRevival-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Armor Ninjitsu Art of Revival Decrease-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Decrease RevengeAttack-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Revenge Attack StrayLambs-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Stray Lambs VoltageSummon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Voltage Summon ShamanCall-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shaman Call XyzPlant-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Xyz Plant TwilightDance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Twilight Dance Comeback-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Comeback SoulofFire-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Soul of Fire SpringPunch-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Spring Punch GearspringCatapult-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gearspring Catapult IronCall-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Iron Call IronDraw-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Iron Draw AutomaticGearspringMachine-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Automatic Gearspring Machine XyzCyclone-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Cyclone StarLightStarBright-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Star Light, Star Bright EcoSpellReduceWaste-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Eco Spell - Reduce Waste EcoSpellRecycle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Eco Spell - Recycle GagagaThunder-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Thunder SharkLair-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shark Lair ForcedRelease-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Forced Release PhotonSublimation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Sublimation DoubleDefender-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double Defender PhotonHurricane-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Hurricane PhotonSpear-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Spear GalaxyStorm-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Storm DropExchange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Drop Exchange NoblemanofCrossout-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Nobleman of Crossout BookofTaiyou-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Book of Taiyou BurdenoftheMighty-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Burden of the Mighty AxeofDespair-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Axe of Despair MachineDuplication-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Machine Duplication Recycle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Recycle SwordsofRevealingLight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Swords of Revealing Light XyzEnergy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Energy StadiumofDreams-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stadium of Dreams PerfectPass-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Perfect Pass EyeContact-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Eye Contact ExtraBlast-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Extra Blast AllForOne-JP-Anime-ZX.png | All For One GiantHunter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Giant Hunter ChargingConstruction-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Charging Construction BoundWand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Bound Wand ScrapandBuild-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Scrap and Build Overhaul-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overhaul MiniGuts-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mini-Guts SpecialSchedule-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Special Schedule TrainConnection-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Train Connection TomatoParadise-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Tomato Paradise Tomatapult-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Tomatapult ToughTomato-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Tough Tomato TripleAce-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Triple Ace DreamDice-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Dream Dice InfernoRecklessSummon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Inferno Reckless Summon TakeaChance-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Take a Chance ReleaseChange-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Release Change SunScale-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Sun Scale XyzColosseum-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Colosseum LevelDoubler-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Level Doubler SunkenKingdom-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sunken Kingdom Stonehenge-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Stonehenge FallingCurrent-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Falling Current OrichalcumChain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Orichalcum Chain ChronomalyTechnology-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Technology PlateSalvage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Plate Salvage TelescopicLens-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Telescopic Lens NegativeImageInversion-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Negative Image Inversion NightBeam-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Night Beam XyzFrame-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Frame InsectImitation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Insect Imitation BerserkScales-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Berserk Scales DoubleTension-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double Tension CounterMeowsure-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Counter Meowsure CatFood-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cat Food Doubulldog-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Doubulldog PoochParty-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Pooch Party Dogking-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dogking CatnipTurbine-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Catnip Turbine RaisetheWoof-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Raise the Woof PhotonWorld-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Photon World ChronomalyResonance-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chronomaly Resonance AttackGimmick-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Attack Gimmick ChronomalyPyramidEyeTablet-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet JunkPuppet-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Junk Puppet OverlayRegen-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Regen GalaxyQueensLight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Queen's Light HeroicChance-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heroic Chance ChronomalyCityBabylon-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Chronomaly City Babylon PalenqueSarcophagus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Palenque Sarcophagus HeartofStone-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Heart of Stone Gagagarevenge-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagarevenge Riryoku-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Riryoku MagnetReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magnet Reborn MagnetFusion-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magnet Fusion SuperPolymerization-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Super Polymerization DirectMagnet-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Direct Magnet HeroicCall-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heroic Call MalevolentFlash-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Malevolent Flash PunishingFire-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Punishing Fire ButterflyBallet-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Butterfly Ballet JungleField-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Jungle Field DanceoftheButterspy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dance of the Butterspy Elimigate-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Elimigate ButterflyCharm-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Butterfly Charm ButterflySwarm-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Butterfly Swarm BurialfromaDifferentDimension-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Burial from a Different Dimension MysticalCardsofLight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mystical Cards of Light AdvancedHeraldryArt-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Advanced Heraldry Art SpaceField-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Space Field OverlayBreak-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Overlay Break TannhauserGate-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Tannhauser Gate GravityBlaster-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Gravity Blaster MessageinaBottle-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Message in a Bottle Upshift-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Upshift BigBangPanic-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Big Bang Panic MagmaField-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Magma Field PuppetRitual-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Puppet Ritual StringofDestiny-JP-Anime-ZX.png | String of Destiny DifferentDimensionDeepseaTrench-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Different Dimension Deepsea Trench FlamingHellBlessing-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Flaming Hell Blessing DesertField-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Desert Field OneShotWand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | One-Shot Wand XyzCrown-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Crown FightersCharm-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Fighter's Charm FightingFund-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg | Fighting Fund SunsetShowdown-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Sunset Showdown SharkSpark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shark Spark Upswell-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Upswell GoldenForm-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Golden Form UnderwaterSnowPrison-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Underwater Snow Prison HeraldryBlast-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heraldry Blast PhotonWing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Wing HeraldryCurse-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldry Curse GalaxyExpedition-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Expedition HeraldryReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heraldry Reborn SphereField-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg | Sphere Field XyzTreasure-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Treasure XyzTriangleForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Triangle Force SevenStore-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Seven Store ZEXALCatapult-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | ZEXAL Catapult ShieldFin-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shield Fin PhotonPrevent-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Prevent Gamusharush-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gamusharush XyzUnity-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Unity DeepSeaAttack-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Deep Sea Attack BariansGateway-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Barian's Gateway Zerozerock-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Zerozerock GalaxyBurst-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Burst BattleGravity-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battle Gravity FlashEffect-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Flash Effect DoubleBind-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double Bind CardofAdversity-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Card of Adversity Accellight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Accellight CardofSpellContainment-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Card of Spell Containment GalaxyZero-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Zero Gagagadraw-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagadraw XyzRevival-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Revival XyzDoubleBack-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Double Back RankUpMagicBariansForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force DarkEngineering-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dark Engineering PlusStar123-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Plus Star 123 OverlayZeroBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Zero Buster NumbersEvocation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numbers Evocation NumbersImpact-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numbers Impact MadolcheChateau-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Madolche Chateau ThreeCardSummon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Three Card Summon TrainingGrounds-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Training Grounds BearsBootCamp-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Bear's Boot Camp GagagaxGagaga-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga x Gagaga MirrorStageofDiscipline-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mirror Stage of Discipline ClearRobe-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Clear Robe DoubleCheck-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double Check Gagagawind-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagawind ComicField-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Comic Field VowoftheSword-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Vow of the Sword MiracleSword-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Miracle Sword SurgingErosion-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Surging Erosion ZenGarden-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Zen Garden BlizzardJet-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blizzard Jet FlowerJudgment-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Flower Judgment FreezingPoint-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Freezing Point RingAnnouncer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ring Announcer ManoaMano-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mano a Mano FlamingKnockout-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Flaming Knockout SkydivingField-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Skydiving Field InstantFusion-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Instant Fusion KishidoSpirit-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kishido Spirit BaseballField-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Baseball Field LevelLifter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Level Lifter OverlayBarrage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Barrage OverlayChain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Chain PhotonTrade-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Trade InstantOverlay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Instant Overlay EnergyAttractor-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Energy Attractor TachyonDrive-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tachyon Drive RankUpMagicBariansForce-JP-Anime-ZX-2.png | Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force FishSpawn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fish Spawn TriSlice-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tri-Slice GogogoTalisman-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gogogo Talisman Sharkify-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sharkify MagnumShield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magnum Shield BrainReboot-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Brain Reboot LightningClinch-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Lightning Clinch OverlayFlash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Flash XyzRevenge-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Revenge BattlinBoxingSpirits-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battlin' Boxing Spirits XyzStand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Stand SwordsofBurningLight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Swords of Burning Light ErosionHandForest-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Erosion Hand Forest ShiningBridge-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Bridge RankUpMagicLimitedBariansForce-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force OverlayWorld-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay World Fourcing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fourcing Robocircus-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Robocircus GarbageCollection-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Garbage Collection ResurrectionMarch-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Resurrection March DjinnOrchestra-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Djinn Orchestra AquaGate-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Aqua Gate WingsofSilence-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wings of Silence BreakStream-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Break Stream LandofFrozenFlames-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Land of Frozen Flames DevotedLove-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Devoted Love EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Emergency Provisions MooyanCurry-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mooyan Curry MystikWok-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mystik Wok WaterHazard-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Water Hazard IcebergOcean-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Iceberg Ocean BalloonParty-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Balloon Party RaftParty-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Raft Party SouthernStars-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Southern Stars EngagementDestiny-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Engagement Destiny XyzReception-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Reception VCall-JP-Anime-ZX.png | V Call MagicalTomb-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magical Tomb UmbralHorrorRefresh-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Umbral Horror Refresh UmbralHorrorRetaliation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Umbral Horror Retaliation SargassotheDDBattlefield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sargasso the Different Dimension Battlefield SargassoLighthouse-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sargasso Lighthouse GloriousNumbers-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Glorious Numbers TriangleEvolution-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Triangle Evolution RankUpMagicNumeronForce-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force LabyrinthofDecisions-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Labyrinth of Decisions Gagagatag-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagatag GuardRobeExchange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Guard Robe Exchange TributeTicket-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tribute Ticket MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magical Stone Excavation Gagagamirror-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagamirror OverlayCapture-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Capture StoicChallenge-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stoic Challenge HeroicGrowth-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Growth XyzShift-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Shift DragonShield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dragon Shield BookofMoon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Book of Moon DesperateManeuver-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Desperate Maneuver DragonicDivine-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dragonic Divine TheFluteofSummoningDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | The Flute of Summoning Dragon DestinyOverlay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Destiny Overlay LeafTransformation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Leaf Transformation GuardPlus-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Guard Plus GorgonCharm-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgon Charm XyzUnit-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Unit GorgonicRitual-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgonic Ritual GorgonicPile-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgonic Pile AquaMirage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Aqua Mirage ChaosField-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Field UtopianHope-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Utopian Hope OvertakeSummon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overtake Summon NumberKarma-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number Karma ReservationReward-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Reservation Reward ReleaseReverseBurst-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Release, Reverse, Burst CardofPuppets-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Card of Puppets JellyRain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Jelly Rain SeaLordsAmulet-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sea Lord's Amulet EdictofAtlantis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Edict of Atlantis CascadeBarrier-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cascade Barrier HologramProjection-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hologram Projection NinjitsuArtofMosquitoMarching-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Marching NinjitsuArtofMosquitoCombustion-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Combustion EternalSpell-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Eternal Spell MiracleGalaxy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Miracle Galaxy MysteriousMonolith-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mysterious Monolith ReverseBreaker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Reverse Breaker RankUpAdvantage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up Advantage RankUpMagicAstralForce-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force RankDomination-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank Domination BreakingtheNorm-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Breaking the Norm StealthStrike-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stealth Strike RankDownMagicNumeronFall-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall Multifly-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Multifly LuminousDragonRitual-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Luminous Dragon Ritual StopHammer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stop Hammer InfectionExtension-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Infection Extension GimmickShield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Shield OverlayDarkReincarnation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Dark Reincarnation RankUpMagicArgentChaosForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force RankUpMagicTheSeventhOne-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One OverlaySatellite-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Satellite BanishReactor-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Banish Reactor TriangleGimmickBox-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Triangle Gimmick Box CrossDrawofDestiny-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cross Draw of Destiny GimmickVengeance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Vengeance PowerStream-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Power Stream SpellSummonStopper-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Spell Summon Stopper Ergosphere-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ergosphere RankUpReturn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up Return EmperorsArmor-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Emperor's Armor DonThousandsThrone-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Don Thousand's Throne BlizzardVision-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blizzard Vision CelestialRage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Celestial Rage StarSeraphStarscream-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Star Seraph Starscream CardofEndurance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Card of Endurance DistortionCrystal-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Distortion Crystal ZeroBlade-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Zero Blade CursedChaos-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cursed Chaos GalaxyRebirth-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Rebirth GalaxyShockwave-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Shockwave GalacticCharity-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galactic Charity TachyonRefresh-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tachyon Refresh TachyonCannon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tachyon Cannon ContractwithDonThousand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Contract with Don Thousand SplitDefender-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Split Defender ChaosCaller-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Caller RankUpMagicAdmirationoftheThousands-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands InfinityTooth-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Infinity Tooth RankUpMagicQuickChaos-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos GalaxyWrath-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Wrath DragonKingsDemise-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dragon King's Demise CardoftheDragonKing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Card of the Dragon King NumeronNetwork-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numeron Network NumeronCalling-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numeron Calling RankUpRising-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up Rising DepthEruption-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Depth Eruption NumeronChaosRitual-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numeron Chaos Ritual ReXyz-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Re-Xyz NumeronStorm-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numeron Storm CardofAscension-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Card of Ascension ChaosBarrier-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Barrier UtopiaSword-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Utopia Sword HundredSummon-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hundred Summon ChaosTempestDraw-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Tempest Draw OverlayReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Reborn GloryoftheSevenEmperors-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Glory of the Seven Emperors ParallelUnit-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Parallel Unit SolidOverlay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Solid Overlay DoubleRankUpMagicUtopiaForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double-Rank-Up-Magic Utopia Force RankUpMagicDarkForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Dark Force GraveChaos-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Grave Chaos GagagaMirrorSlash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagaga Mirror Slash HeatHeal-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heat & Heal RankDownMagicUtopiaFall-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank-Down-Magic Utopia Fall NumberFortification-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number Fortification HyperRankUpMagicUltimateForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force Trap Cards JustDesserts-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Just Desserts SecretBarrel-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Secret Barrel ByeByeDamage-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Bye Bye Damage GoblinOutoftheFryingPan-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Goblin Out of the Frying Pan ZeusBreath-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Zeus' Breath ExplosiveUrchin-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Booming Urchin AsleepattheSwitch-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overconfidence DamageVaccineΩMAX-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Vaccine Ω Max BugSwitch-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Bug Switch UltraC-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ultra C TraitorFog-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Traitor Fog HalfUnbreak-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Half Unbreak RespectPlay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Respect Play TrionBarrier-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Trion Barrier ReserveCyclone-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Reserve Cyclone HeartfeltAppeal-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Heartfelt Appeal WingsofUnity-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wings of Unity ChangetoJetIron-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Change to Jet Iron FieryFervor-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fiery Fervor VectorChange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Vector Change StarSparrowForever-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Star Sparrow Forever PixieGong-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Pixie Gong BattleBreak-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battle Break FishRain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fish Rain BlizzardEggLevel5-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Blizzard Egg Level 5 FlameEggLevel5-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Flame Egg Level 5 GlareLevel5-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Glare Level 5 Avalanche-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Avalanche VolcanicAsh-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Volcanic Ash MirrorForce-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Mirror Force SkillDrain-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Skill Drain CompensationExchange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Compensation Exchange VolcanicAbyss-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Volcanic Abyss DamageDiet-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Diet IcyCrevasse-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Icy Crevasse ForcedChange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Forced Change FinalOffering-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Final Offering CopyKnight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Copy Knight Lumenize-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Lumenize MirrorMail-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mirror Mail Shift-JP-Anime-ZX-Statue.png | Shift Gagagashield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagashield ArmorNinjitsuArtofFreezing-JP-Anime-ZX.png |Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing ArmorNinjitsuArtofRustMist-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist GutsGuard-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Guts Guard XyzWeight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Weight DanceoftheGuardian-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dance of the Guardian NitwitOutwit-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Nitwit Outwit FreezingDance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Freezing Dance Counterforce-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Counterforce OverlayBanish-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Banish GearspringExploder-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gearspring Exploder CalloftheHaunted-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Call of the Haunted MacroCosmos-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Macro Cosmos DarkBribe-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Dark Shrine Bribery Gagagaguard-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagaguard SplashCapture-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Splash Capture LifeRegeneration-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Life Regeneration ArmoredBack-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Armored Back XyzReflect-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Reflect CleanBarrierClearForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Clean Barrier - Clear Force PhotonShock-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Shock DeckDevastationVirus-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Deck Devastation Virus GravityBind-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gravity Bind OffsideTrap-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Offside Trap ForemansFury-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Foreman's Fury SmallResistance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Small Resistance OverlayBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Buster Gamushara-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gamushara TransactionSummon-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Transaction Summon NightmareWheel-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Nightmare Wheel DiceCrisis-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Dice Crisis CommanderofSwords-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Commander of Swords XyzEffect-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Effect PuppetRepair-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Puppet Repair GimmickBox-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Gimmick Box StonehengeMethods-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stonehenge Methods AntikythiraGear-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Antikythira Gear ExtremePressurePower-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Extreme Pressure Power ChronomalyLeyLinePower-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chronomaly Ley Line Power SeaKingsVerdict-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sea King's Verdict Butterflyoke-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Butterflyoke BounzerGuard-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Bounzer Guard GoldCoinsforCats-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gold Coins for Cats CatConfusion-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cat Confusion SuperiorHowl-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Superior Howl NumberWall-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Number Wall ImpenetrableAttack-EN-Anime-ZX-2.png | Impenetrable Attack StonehengeShield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Stonehenge Shield CourageousHeart-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Courageous Heart BattleSimulation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battle Simulation TrapReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Trap Reborn HeroicGuard-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heroic Guard HeroicRetributionSword-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Retribution Sword SakuretsuArmor-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sakuretsu Armor StoneBola-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Stone Bola Gagagarush-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Gagagarush ThunderPot-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Thunder Pot FinalProphecy-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Final Prophecy InfernalSun-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Infernal Sun BoxingGloveTrap-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Boxing Glove Trap ButterflyMist-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Butterfly Mist ThePathsofDestiny-JP-Anime-ZX.png | The Paths of Destiny NeverendingNightmare-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Neverending Nightmare WallofRevealingLight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wall of Revealing Light HeraldryRecord-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldry Record SpaceGate-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Space Gate MirrorShade-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Mirror Shade BubbleBringer-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Bubble Bringer AdapttoAdversity-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Adapt to Adversity HeroicGift-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Gift BattlersPride-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battler's Pride HeroicAdvance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Heroic Advance HeroicChange-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heroic Change XyzXtreme-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Xyz Xtreme !! RivalsUnite-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rivals Unite PowerChangeBarrier-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Power Change Barrier HeraldryCatastrophe-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldry Catastrophe HeraldryChange-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldry Change HeraldryProtection-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldry Protection HalfGuard-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Half Guard HeraldryBurst-JP-Anime-ZX.jpg | Heraldry Burst BattleRoute-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battle Route FakeForm-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fake Form EscapeLure-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Escape Lure FakeLife-EN-Anime-ZX.png | Fake Life XyzDimensionSplash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Dimension Splash PhotonEscape-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Photon Escape BariansBattleBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Barian's Battle Buster DimensionGate-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dimension Gate PinpointGuard-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Pinpoint Guard XyzMeteor-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Meteor XyzImprisonment-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Imprisonment WildCharger-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Wild Charger PanicBurial-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Panic Burial SurpriseInspection-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Surprise Inspection OrdealoftheHero-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ordeal of the Hero TorrentialReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Torrential Reborn DiamondDust-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Diamond Dust IceChain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ice Chain RoseMarker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rose Marker XyzBlock-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Block BattleRush-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battle Rush FancyFootwork-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Fancy Footwork XyzStrike-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Strike CalloftheGrave-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Call of the Grave JudgmentofAnubis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Judgment of Anubis SpellSearch-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Spell Search MemoryLoss-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Memory Loss IcarusAttack-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Icarus Attack HandPower-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hand Power CounterClash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Counter Clash Overtraining-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overtraining CorkscrewCounter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Corkscrew Counter LastChance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Last Chance ShiningReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Reborn HandBlock-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hand Block ShiningStunt-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shining Stunt HandVice-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hand Vice DesperateGuard-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Desperate Guard DamagingHand-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damaging Hand BattleRestart-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battle Restart GhostSalvage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ghost Salvage FullArmoredXyz-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Full-Armored Xyz IceFireEgg-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ice Fire Egg PuzzleReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Puzzle Reborn XyzCoat-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Coat XyzMove-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Move Upgrade-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Upgrade ReverseGlasses-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Reverse Glasses CorruptedKeys-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Corrupted Keys VainBetrayer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Vain Betrayer SharkSplash-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shark Splash NeutrinoDowsing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Neutrino Dowsing ExtraHundred-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Extra Hundred XyzRevengeShuffle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Revenge Shuffle BarianExplosion-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Barian Explosion UnfairTreaty-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Unfair Treaty IntrigueShield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Intrigue Shield HyperQuick-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hyper Quick! SmallStopper-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Small Stopper XyzReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Reborn SuperiorOverlay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Superior Overlay ChaosReturn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Return BlastwithChain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blast with Chain ButterspyProtection-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Butterspy Protection ButterspyCourage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Butterspy Courage XyzBattleChain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Battle Chain NumbersOverlayBoost-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numbers Overlay Boost BattlersCry-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Battler's Cry SoulStrike-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Soul Strike OverlayMarker-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Marker DestructionReward-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Destruction Reward DragonsRebirth-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dragon's Rebirth DestinyBreak-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Destiny Break DragonDance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dragon Dance GalaxyDragonMaelstrom-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Galaxy Dragon Maelstrom BurstRebirth-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Burst Rebirth RaccoonReversal-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Raccoon Reversal HideandShark-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hide and Shark ChaosBringer-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Bringer NumberSpellCaster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number Spell Caster NumberReturn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number Return NumberLockdown-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number Lockdown ChaosAlliance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Alliance OverlayStopper-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Stopper CicadaIllusion-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cicada Illusion OrichalcumMirage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Orichalcum Mirage FinalCicada-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Final Cicada CicadaForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Cicada Force DeepCurrent-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Deep Current CelestialStrings-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Celestial Strings ShadeofStrings-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Shade of Strings RecedingTide-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Receding Tide JellyBind-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Jelly Bind JellyHole-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Jelly Hole MicronForce-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Micron Force ElasticSpace-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Elastic Space PowerExchange-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Power Exchange BlastingtheRuins-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Blasting the Ruins PreventReborn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Prevent Reborn NinjitsuArtofMosquitoRepellent-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Repellent PowerAnalysis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Power Analysis ParadoxSynthesis-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Paradox Synthesis MysteriousMirror-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Mysterious Mirror AscensionSpiral-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ascension Spiral PurgeRay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Purge Ray GorgonicTemptation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gorgonic Temptation DisasterConspiracy-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Disaster Conspiracy OverlayWedge-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Wedge RankWall-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank Wall PreventandDraw-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Prevent and Draw OverlayHunt-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Hunt InfectionMedium-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Infection Medium ReturningLight-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Returning Light OverlayConnection-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Connection OverlayAward-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Award PanicShuffle-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Panic Shuffle TachyonFlareWing-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tachyon Flare Wing DamageRebound-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Rebound NumberLifter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Number Lifter DamageAlteration-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Alteration MonopoleChain-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Monopole Chain AtlandisInvitation-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Atlandis Invitation DimensionalUTurn-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Dimensional U-Turn XyzPieces-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Pieces NightmareXyz-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Nightmare Xyz GiantSkySword-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Giant Sky Sword DamagePot-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Pot Evil1-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Evil 1 SacredShield-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Sacred Shield HyperBurning-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hyper Burning LastCounter-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Last Counter TachyonChaosHole-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tachyon Chaos Hole DoubleDragonDescent-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Double Dragon Descent TachyonUnit-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tachyon Unit ChaosRising-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Rising GuardOff-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Guard Off XyzChargeUp-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Charge Up XyzDischarge-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Discharge TrickBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Trick Buster DepthGardna-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Depth Gardna OverlayBurglary-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Burglary NumeronXyzRevision-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numeron Xyz Revision NumeronSpellRevision-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Numeron Spell Revision TidalAdvantage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Tidal Advantage SessionDraw-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Session Draw UtopiaRising-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Utopia Rising BondsofHope-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Bonds of Hope DuooftheSevenEmperors-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Duo of the Seven Emperors ChaosHundredUniverse-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Chaos Hundred Universe OverlayAssistance-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Assistance AntBarrier-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Ant Barrier OverlayMenace-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Menace XyzTrip-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Xyz Trip WeakerOverlay-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Weaker Overlay ReincarnationoftheSevenEmperors-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Reincarnation of the Seven Emperors DamageReactor-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Reactor DamageTakeOver-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Damage Take-Over RebirthoftheSevenEmperors-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rebirth of the Seven Emperors DrawofFate-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Draw of Fate Guardraw-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Guardraw GuardGo-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Guard Go! Gagagamirage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Gagagamirage AbsoluteBuster-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Absolute Buster LightWingBumper-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Light Wing Bumper RankRevolution-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Rank Revolution OverlayAccel-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Overlay Accel DangerDraw-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Danger Draw HalfwaytoForever-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Halfway to Forever HiFivetheSky-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Hi-Five the Sky MemoriesofCourage-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Memories of Courage TheDoorofDestiny-JP-Anime-ZX.png | The Door of Destiny MagicCylinder-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Magic Cylinder ZEXAL